


Snowed In

by Books4coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, English Teacher! Alec, Freeform Construction!, Health teacher! Catarina, M/M, Principle! Luke, Rimming, Snowed In, Theater Arts Teacher! Magnus, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4coffee/pseuds/Books4coffee
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been working together for the past few months, but Alec Well he hasn't exactly oppened his arms to the new theater teacher. What happens one Saturday when they both get stuck inside the school alone? Will they kill each other or perhaps something even more sinister?





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I needed a snowed in fic so bad but I did. I hope you all enjoy this thanks to @

All too soon Alec was walking up the steps of Alicante High School after a much too short summer vacation. The warm morning sun was shining brightly, and he could feel the rays pouring down on his back. Today was the first day back for teachers and Alec couldn’t help but feel just a bit bittersweet about it. The summer months away were always nice. He spent them enjoying time with his family and friends around town. Alec did, however, love being a teacher and teaching his students. In just over a week his classroom would be filled with minds begging to be filled with new information.

As a general rule, Alec Gideon Lightwood hated Magnus Bane. He  _ never  _ followed the rules and  _ always  _ did whatever he desired, completely ignoring whatever anyone else said or wanted. Alec could still remember the first day Magnus Bane showed up with a steaming cup of coffee, black denim jeans, and a purple shirt that hung down past his waist and, more importantly, did not have a collar. All three were infractions, and here was this man walking into Alicante High. Who the fuck did he think he was walking into a place of education and rules and completely disregarding them?

Alec on his part, however, decided to completely ignore the man. He wasn’t impressed at all. This school belonged to him, and Alec would be damned if he let this newcomer come into his school and take over things., Or worse, try to change everything.  __ Alec never once considered himself to be a violent man, but this was his school, and he would fight this Magnus Bane every step of the way if he tried to come here and tried  _ anything. _

That day, Alec had walked into the auditorium where Luke Garraway, Alicante’s one and only principle, was introducing all the first year teachers. to He stood next to a man with hair that looked like a sexier, warmer uncle Jesse: the one and only Magnus Bane. Who, by the way, just graduated from Oxford on a full scholarship. 

Really, who did this Magnus Bane think he was?“Alexander Lightwood,” a silky smooth voice called his name from behind him as he made his way out of the auditorium.  _ Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around; just keep walking out of this room and continue down the hall to your classroom.  _

Of course, Alec didn’t follow any of his own advice and turned around to see none other than Magnus Bane. “I don’t believe that we have been formally introduced. My name is Magnus Bane. Luke promised to show me the way the theater, but he’s a little tied up at the moment. Would you be most kind and show me the way?”

Alec found that a little strange. How did the man have an interview and land a job as the new theater teacher without even seeing the theater arts building? Luke was damn good at his job and would have insisted that Magnus have a tour when here for his interview.

“Not to sound rude, but how do you not know where the theater arts room is?” Alec asked looking at Magnus and his hair spiked higher than Mt. Everest.

“Oh, I interviewed during spring—late April I believe it was. I still had a few classes before finishing up my degree at Oxford. Anyway, instead of me flying all the way over here for a silly interview, Luke insisted that we just conduct it over the phone. After he notified me that he wanted me to fill this position, we made plans for me to get the full tour of this lovely school, but you know how plans go sometimes. Every time we made them this summer something came up and then BAM! it’s the first week back for teachers.”

Alec rolled his eyes at the unnecessary story. “Oh, right. I almost forgot. Oxford. What made you decide to go to school there?” The accusation was clear in his tone.  _ Who are you that you think that you can go to some fancy school halfway across the world and come back and be welcomed back with open arms?. You have to earn your right to be here. _

“I visited with my mother once when I was very young. She wanted to go when she left home, but she never had the chance. When she got sick a few years before I graduated., She made me promise that I would try and go. So, I applied, and I applied for all the scholarships and grants that I could. By some miracle, it all worked out.”

Well great now he was the ass because his mom died. Shit happens sometimes, and how should Alec have known anyway? “Well, the theater arts room is up here right around the corner. Although, a word of advice: I’d get some candles or something. Some of the kids  like to break in and go backstage and smoke pot during summer school.”

“It must get really interesting here in Idris,” Magnus commented with a hippie accent. “Far out dude.”

“I’ll have you know that Idris has one of the highest academic scores of the entire East coast. This may be a small town, but that does not mean that it’s by any mean’s boring,” Alec fumed.

“Chill,” Magnus said his voice firm and slightly frightening. “I wasn’t attacking you or your precious town. I was merely noting that for some sixteen-year-old kids that this town must not have a lot to offer if the kids are getting pot and smoking it in the theater dressing rooms.”

“Look, you don’t belong here. Idris, we are a small little community. Everyone knows everyone. Principle Garraway has known me since the day my family brought me home. Simon has been best friends with Clary since their parents started having playdates. We were fine before you showed up and we will be just as fine after you leave.”

“Who said anything about leaving?” Magnus replied crossing his arms over his chest.

******

If anyone said that working on sets for the high school winter play might be a daunting task, then Magnus Bane would certainly have agreed with them wholeheartedly. Admittedly, Magnus could blame no one but himself for the long hours he spent inside the theater hammering away at some of the sets and behind the sewing machine for some of the more elaborate costumes. Everything slowly seemed to be coming together, and yet there still seemed to be something that just didn’t fit. Magnus couldn’t put his finger on.

Sweat dripped down Magnus’s face and onto the black tank top he wore due to the hours of overexerting himself. In a hasty motion, Magnus tugged off his tank top and threw it across the room, not even paying any attention to where it landed, and let his back fall across the wooden floors of the stage. He didn’t say anything, just let his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Not that Magnus had anything in particular on his mind, except for the fact that Magnus had noticed earlier the one and only Alexander Lightwood walking down the hall towards his classroom.

Magnus thought Alec to be a peculiar man. From the very first time, he laid eyes on the man, all Magnus could think about was those long arms and legs, and exactly what they could do to Magnus. He also thought about his dark hair and deep hazel eyes that seemed to suck Magnus in no matter how many times he reminded himself that Alec was on the no-go list. Those deemed too much of an asshole to even remotely think about getting naked with even for a few minutes of hate sex. Only a few names made it onto that list, and Alec Lightwood sat right at the top from the very first day they met.

All Magnus ever wanted in life rested in obtaining a good paying job. Nothing extravagant, of course, but something he could support himself and a small family on. Build a small, happy life. Sure, it might not seem like much to anyone in particular, but for Magnus, it was so much more than just a silly dream. 

Then Magnus had met Alec, and somehow the pure luck of getting a job interview only a few short hours from where his mother grew up didn’t seem too much like a dream anymore. He tried not to step on Alec’s toes, but he would never gain Alec’s respect. So, from time to time, Magnus just tried to have his fun with Alec.

Just as Magnus walked into his large office, he heard a roaring voice from the hallway. “Are you kidding me? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” followed by a loud slam against the doors that led outside.

He knew that voice all too well; none other than the very Mr. Lightwood himself. Magnus turned around to go investigate, venturing to see whatever had caused Alec’s uproar. Alec seemed to be having a full meltdown this time. ‘ _ This certainly should be interesting _ ,’ Magnus thought with a wicked smile painted across his face as he crept down the hallway.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled again slamming his hand against the fiberglass window.

“Alexander,” Magnus asked with a coy smile, “what did this window ever do to you?”

Alec spun around to face Magnus. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes and just stared the man down. A moment later his eyes opened wider, obviously taking in Magnus’s shirtless form. At that very moment, Magnus was glad he spent countless hours working out and staying in shape. The reaction from Alec was enough for it to be worth his while.

“It started snowing apparently,” Alec grumbled.

“Well, Alexander, if you wanted to build a snowman with me, all you simply needed to do was ask,” Magnus interjected. “I can be your Olaf and you can be my Elsa., You know, since Elsa is kind of scary and all that.”

“You don’t get it,” Alec huffed out in a large breath. “It’s been snowing for hours. The wind is blowing really hard. We can’t get out. We are stuck here—indefinitely.”

“Now Alexander, that is no attitude to have. I’m sure that it can’t be that bad,” Magnus said simply.

“If you don’t believe me, then perhaps you should check for yourself,” Alec grumbled.

Magnus, never one to back down, decided to check out this “winter storm” that Alec was freaking out about. Magnus had to admit that Alec was right. The wind was blowing hard and snow was piled almost halfway up the front doors of the school. Magnus gave the doors a hard shove hoping that they would easily open just as they did any other day, but the doors simply would not give.

“Okay, fine,” Magnus relented turning back to face Alec. God, those eyes would be his undoing. “It appears that we are snowed in. No worries though, we’ll just hang out for a few hours until it blows ever.”

“A few hours?” Alec asked raising an eyebrow. “You’ve never seen a blizzard, have you?”

“Sure, I have,” Magnus replied walking away and back to the theater. “I just choose to be the glass-half-full kind of guy.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Alec called over his shoulder. “Well, while you are being Mr. Glass-Half-Full, why don’t you at least put a shirt on?

“For you, darling,” Magnus smirked before diapering into the theater hall “I would do anything.”

************

Alec’s first thought while walking down the street to his small house a few blocks from Alicante High was ‘ _ Thank fuck. Finally. _ ’ Alec loved being a teacher, loved every single minute of it. He loved the moment the students walked into his door on the first day of class and felt a little bittersweet when they left the following May. Although Alec, never the one to be cheerful in the morning, always had an open door for any student that wanted to see him even before school hours, when he would much rather be sleeping.

However, this weekend Alec determined that he was not going to go into teacher mode. They were supposed to get a bit of snow, and Alec, who did not like cold things  _ or  _ wet things, would be staying inside all weekend long. He would not go up to the school to work on lesson plans. He would not go to grade papers. 

Basically, he would not go to the school unless it was a matter of national security.

The small fire in the fireplace slowly started to die down just a bit and the credits for  _ Casablanca _ were rolling across his screen. The snow hadn’t hit yet, and he needed to turn the water on the outside to drip before it got too cold outside. Just as Alec stood up from being crouched down, Alec saw him. Raj. In that small moment every plan that Alec had went out the door. There were few things that would get Alec’s mind off of the man who broke not only his heart but his trust.

Raj had come into town with a large inheritance and bought one of the oldest hotels,  _ The Dumort _ . Alec couldn’t even remember the last time someone set foot into the crumbling building. Raj had been the lead on the whole project from the very beginning. Alec didn’t trust him in the beginning. This Raj couldn’t be anything more than big talk and hot air. Alec, although still relatively young saw many just like Raj come and go before the paint even dried on the sign out front. Then, for a moment, Alec lowered his guard and fell in love with the man who promised new jobs and economic growth to the small town.

Then everything fell apart.  _ The Dumort _ was boarded up and Raj apologized a million times to Alec. He explained that it was due to “economic purposes.” Alec saw through all his crap for what it was: Raj and the company he worked for, FreeForm Construction, could go to hell for all Alec cared. 

For the past two years, Alec did his best to forget all about that and had tried to make his life as normal as possible. The only problem now was Raj standing inside the small house where Alec could make out his figure.

So the next morning, when Alec told himself that he would relax and enjoy the weekend, he couldn’t because every time he looked up he could see that damn house. Sighing to himself, Alec grabbed his jacket off of the chair. The skies looked relatively clear for the time being. The storm shouldn’t get bad until later in the day. That’s what the meteorologist said on the news last night. 

If he was not going to be able to enjoy his weekend, Alec thought that it would make more sense at least being somewhat productive. He would only spend an hour or two up at the school.

Not long after Alec arrived at Alicante High, he heard some loud banging that sounded like someone hammering. If Alec paid more attention to his surroundings, he might have thought more about it. 

Alec could have sworn that he only arrived a few minutes prior when he made his way down the hall towards the exit and in one instant the rest of his weekend was entirely ruined by snow. He looked out the front door. It was everywhere. No matter how much Alec tried to push against the door, getting out of the building seemed entirely impossible. Then, of course, Magnus Bane came walking down the hall, completely shirtless. He tried his own luck in opening the door, but there was no use in trying. Alec said some smart remark and Magnus, who always had  _ something  _ to say, opened his mouth and then—he was gone to his theater _. ‘Good riddance _ ,’ Alec thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway back to his desk to work on more papers.

“Would the tall, dark and handsome man with the fine ass please report to Principal Garraway’s office immediately? Your services are required,” Magnus practically sang over the speaker thirty minutes later.

Alec grumbled. He would not go down to the office under any circumstances. Besides, his ass was not  _ fine,  _ and what was there really that Alec could do that Magnus couldn’t do for himself? He wasn’t going to go down there; he was determined to say in his classroom., But then, for some reason or another, Alec’s curiosity got the best of him, and he stood up and stormed down to Principle Garraway’s office.

“What do you want, Bane?” Alec demanded.

“Alexander! Good!” Magnus exclaimed. “You’re here finally. I’m so  _ bored. _ But now that my partner in crime is here—”

“I’m a teacher Magnus,” Alec sighed. “Not a criminal.”

“You literally just missed the point of everything that just came out of my mouth,” Magnus pointed out.

*********

“Magnus,” Alec sighed, “although it’s nice of you to have put on a shirt, what do you want? And more importantly, what do you think you are doing?”

“I’m bored,” Magnus repeated, a smirk appearing slowly in the corner of his mouth. “I thought I would have a little fun.”

“Fun?” Alec bellowed. “You think this lame attempt at a prank is  _ fun?” _

“Oh my dear Alexander,” Magnus smirked, “if I was trying to play a prank on you, I would let you know.  _ Trust me” _

“Then, pray tell, Magnus,” Alec asked, his voice increasing an octave with each syllable, “why  _ exactly  _ why did you call me all the way down here just to waste my time?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Magnus inquired.

“Not precisely,” Alec replied.

“Well, this is a bit awkward,” Magnus replied giddily. “I thought it would give me the perfect excuse to catch a glimpse of that glorious ass of yours.”

“Look here, Bane. We may both be stuck in this school for the foreseeable future, but that does not mean that we need to socialize. Please do me the favor of leaving me the fuck alone. I don’t care what or who you do—just leave me out of it.”

Alec then proceeded to storm out of the office, and just when Magnus thought he had Alec figured out, Alec did something completely out of character. Magnus completely expected Alec to head right back to his classroom, and yet Alec made his way in the opposite direction towards the Chemistry department—towards his sister’s classroom. Alec really shouldn’t make things this easy.

Watching Alec make his way down the hall, Magnus noted that being snowed in with the tall, dark and handsome English teacher was severely overrated. So, Magnus decided that he would just have to have a little fun with Alec. It wasn’t like Magnus had anything else to do until the snow melted anyway. In the meantime, Magnus had no qualms about giving Alec a hard time.

His friend and fellow teacher Catarina Loss’s classroom was down in the biology wing, separate from Mrs. Lightwood’s classroom so that Alec couldn’t have possibly seen him. Although perplexed by the idea of what Alec could possibly be up to held up in his sister’s classroom, Magnus shrugged the whole thing off as he made his way into Catarina’s classroom.

“Iconic” would be the only suitable word Magnus could use to describe Catarina Loss. The first day of school with student’s Magnus walked into Alicante High School as the new Theater Arts teacher, and the first thing he did was bump right into Catarina. They soon started chatting and realized the many common interests they both held with one another. 

It was purely by chance that one fateful day Magnus walked into Catarina’s classroom to find dildos on every lab table in the classroom. That had been the sex talk week and Catarina was nothing if not thorough. Teaching students to put a condom on a banana simply would not do.

So now, in the middle of one of the worst snowstorms Magnus ever experienced, he snuck into Catarina’s classroom and gathered up the twelve or thirteen dildo’s Catrina stored in a filing cabinet. ‘ _ At least she had gone to the effort to get dildos of every shape, size, and color _ ,’ Magnus thought to himself. It really enforced  _ that not every dick was the same. _ Checking from the corner of his eye and peeping inside Alec’s classroom to make sure Mr. Lightwood wasn’t around, Magnus smiled to himself.

Although Magnus took part in his fair share of pranks, this one would be especially epic. Magnus didn’t spend long setting everything up. He wanted to be far gone when Alec walked into his classroom only for a dozen dildos to fall right on top of his head. If only Magnus could witness it in person, but hearing the scream that was bound to happen made it worth it not to be able to see it in action.  

So, in the meantime, Magnus made it back to his classroom and decided to work on some paperwork. Magnus may, or may not have also peaked around the corner to see if Alec was making his way down the hall. Not that Alec’s squeaky black boots were hard to miss, especially with the fact that no one else was around. Finally, he heard the loud squeak of Alec’s boots against the tile floors as they approached his classroom—and Magnus. Magnus waited with great anticipation for—well nothing.

He watched closely as Alec turned the handle and walked into the room and then—absolutely nothing. No noise of any kind. Deciding that now would be the perfect time to go to the restroom and if by chance he stopped by Alec’s room for some small talk, there certainly would be no harm in that now would there? After all, there could be no telling what happened to Alec. What if one of those dildo’s hit him a little too hard and his dear Alexander was lying unconscious?.

Magnus chuckled at that thought. He could see the headlines now: “Prominent Alicante English Teacher Killed by Dildos. Suspect Still at Large.” It would be quite the scandal to be perfectly honest. So, of course, Magnus being the dutiful person he was, knew that he had to go and check up on Alec.

****************

Alec crumbled the small note hanging in front of his face and threw it into the trash bin.  _ You seem a little tense. I thought perhaps a little dick in your life might help you with that.  _

Every time Alec thought that this Magnus Bane might not actually be so bad, he went and did something like this. The man was insufferable. Honestly, what did Luke think hiring this man would accomplish? He couldn’t take anything seriously and thought everything was some big joke.

And Alec, unfortunately, was so gone for this man that he couldn’t help but turn into putty when Magnus was around.

Alec knew there were only two options when a dozen or so dildo’s fell on top of his head as he walked back into his classroom. He could freak out and storm into Magnus’s classroom, demanding some form of retribution. Except for the fact that doing so would only give Magnus more fuel for his fire. No, the best option in this situation would be to act like the whole thing had never happened. So that is exactly what he did.

He fixed the contraption that Magnus set up and even wrote a note of his own. If he knew Magnus, and Alec would like to say he was relatively familiar in all things Magnus Bane, Magnus would come looking before too long. Alec smiled to himself thinking about how the trick Magnus played on Alec would, in turn, befall the one and only Magnus Bane.  

A few minutes later the door opened slowly, and Alec could see Magnus peaking into the classroom. Alexander didn’t say or do anything,  just waiting for events to unfold naturally. Although, if Alec had known how Magnus would react, he might have never tried to prank Magnus. Or perhaps he would have done it all over again. Alec smiled as the sheet with all of the dildo’s fell on top of Magnus’s head along with the note that Alec had carefully written out:

_ I hear Manhattan is a great city for teaching drama students ;) _

Magnus took the note in his hand and stared at Alec for a long moment without saying anything. His face grew redder by the minute. That was the moment Alec knew that he fucked up.

“What is your problem, Alexander?” Magnus yelled. “I have done nothing but bend over backward since the moment I arrived here. I have tried not to get in your way. I have tried to be your friend. You act like I’m not good enough to teach just because what? You’re jealous I went to Oxford? Big deal! I would have gone to some New York Community College if that was the only school, I could get into!”

“My problem is that you don’t know the people here. You never will. You give the student’s these big dreams of making a name for themselves outside of this small town, but no one ever leaves. Not truly. I’m not going to let you crush these kids when you give them these big dreams and then just run out of town on them.”

“Run out of town?” Magnus asked confused. “Alec, I have no intention of leaving. It’s been you that has been pushing me away.”

“Because I had to,” Alec explained simply.

“That’s not good enough,” Magnus snapped. “You don’t get to give me the cold shoulder for months, acting like I had some disease or something and then tell me you were doing it for my own good. No, it doesn’t work that way.”

“There was a guy,” Alec explained. “They were building all these condos and it would have meant a lot of new jobs in Idris. Then one night the company decided they didn’t want to finish them and the entire company packed up and left. Idris was left in worse shape than it’s ever been.”

“I’m so sorry, Alexander,” Magnus said softly. “You know that I believe in these kids and would never give them false hope, right?”

“I know, but also I hate...Raj, the architect on the project. We were seeing each other. He still has a small place on the edge of town, even though it’s been years since the project fell through. That’s why I came in today.” Alec explained softly. “I couldn’t just sit in my house all day when he was in his home. I knew I would have ended up doing something I regretted.”

“You know what’s funny Alexander?” Magnus asked his voice low and seductive.

“That we hate each other and were stuck in here?” Alec said a bit nervously with the way Magnus looked at Alec.

“That I’m here. And you are here. And there is no one in the world to stop...” Magnus suggested trailing off.

“What, you would want to be a rebound?” Alec asked.

“For that ass?” Magnus hinted staring down at Alec’s ass. “Abso-fucking-lutely.” 

A second later  Alec pushed Magnus up against the wall, both of them breathing heavily.

*******************

Magnus knew that he shouldn’t have gotten so pissed at Alec over the dildo stunt he pulled. Fuck, Magnus had just pulled the same prank on Alec and part of Magnus wanted to chuckle that the guy had been so creative and pulled the same prank that Magnus had pulled just moments before. Magnus might have laughed at the whole thing even if it hadn’t been for that damn note and Magnus tore into Alec as he had never torn into anyone else not even Camille. Then something happened Magnus learned that behind that tough exterior Alec put on there was something soft about Alec, something broken and it made Magnus’s own heartbreak in comparison.

Yet when Alec pushed Magnus up against the wall Magnus was all too willing to participate. Hell, he had been thinking of this very thing since the first time he’d laid eyes on Alec. Their breaths were both harsh and heavy and yet they just stood there a moment staring at one another before the anticipation became too much and Magnus twisted his hands in Alec’s t-shirt and pulled Alec’s mouth to his slamming their lips together in a lust filled kiss.

Magnus had thought about kissing Alec many times. He thought it would be fun to fuck up Mr. Perfect’s little world with just a kiss, but in all honestly the moment their mouth’s met Magnus knew that Alec would be the one to fuck up Magnus’s world because he would never be able to get enough of Alexander Lightwood. The sound’s Alec made just from that first kiss were enough to make Alec’s dick spring to life as Alec ran his hand’s into Magnus’s hair and pulled lightly causing a soft moan to escape from between his slightly parted lips.

Magnus slowly reached from underneath Alec’s T-shirt and began to pull it up over his head breaking their kiss as Magnus tossed the shirt across the room. Magnus took a short mental note of Alexander without his shirt on and fuck was the man hot and Magnus teasingly ran his finger’s over Alec’s nipples before taking one of them into his mouth and sucking lightly.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned out. “Fuck.”

“Who knew that the hot English teacher had such a dirty mouth. Tsk. Tsk,” Magnus teased.

“What are you going to do about my dirty mouth,” Alec asked with a groan just as Magnus’s hands made their way to the buckle on Alec’s jean’s.

“I might have something in store for you,” Magnus purred. “Something you will never forget.”

Magnus guided Alec to the edge of his own desk and sat him down and Magnus finished pulling off Alec’s pants, and shoes. Proceeding to then pull down his boxers. Alec’s dick straining against the black material.

“Are you sure you want this?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yes, Magnus fuck.” Alec moaned as Magnus trailed his fingers down to Alec’s happy trail but not quite letting his fingers go that low…yet.

“Well Alexander,” Magnus mussed “I would hate to take advantage of you.”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Magnus groaned between clenched teeth.

“Of course,” Magnus replied as he lowered Alec’s boxer’s down over Alec’s hips and freeing his already hard dick.

Magnus lowered himself down slowly onto his knee’s and took Alec into his mouth sucking slowly while swirling his tongue around the tip. The moan’s that escaped Alec’s mouth caused Magnus’s own dick to thicken slowly as he began bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue along the underside of Alec’s shaft feeling every ridge and bump with his tongue.

Alec ran his hand into Magnus' hair once again and moaned softly. “Magnus I’m so close,”

Quickly popping Alec’s dick out of his mouth and whispered softly. “Yes, come, Alexander.”

A second later Alec was filling Magnus’s mouth up with his load that came in hot jets.

Alec’s breathing was hot and heavy but a moment later he gained some composure. “Well, I guess I should probably get back to it.”

“You are not going anywhere quite yet,” Magnus stated softly. “I am nowhere near done with you. Turn around. Bend over. That was just the warm-up.”

Alec had to admit to himself that this demanding side of Magnus was kind of hot and very much a turn on. Not that he would ever admit it to Magnus because he still hated the guy. Slowly he turned around and bent over the desk just as Magnus had asked of him. Despite the fact that Alec still didn’t trust the guy.

Alec could feel Magnus’s hands trail down the muscles of his back and firmly grab onto his hips before leaning into his ear and whispering. “I’m going to make you feel real good lightwood.” And then Magnus’s hands trailed lower and slowly spread his ass cheeks. Magnus hot breath on Alec’s asshole brought Alec’s dick right back to attention—and then he felt a gentle lick of Magnus’s tongue on Alec’s asshole.

“Fuck,” Alec moaned out.

“My, My Alexander are you not enjoying this should I stop?” Magnus purred.

“No please don’t stop.” Alec practically begged, and Magnus dove his tongue deeper into his ass.

Magnus kept up a relentless rhythm of diving his tongue into Alec’s ass in and out and licking over those extra sensitive nerves. With his ass in the air, Alec began pushing back against Magnus’s face as he could feel his ball’s drawing up.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned out in desperation. “I need you in me.”

Magnus quickly removed his tongue and pulled away slowly. Purring softly Magnus grabbed onto Alec’s hips and he lined himself up with Alec’s entrance, “I think I can help with that.”

“Can you now?” Alec asked softly

“You tell me, Alexander. How does this feel?” Magnus asked as he pushed past the tight rings of muscles that were Alec’s asshole.

“That feel’s amazing. You feel perfect Magnus.” Alec grunted out as Magnus slid deeper into him. It was only a few more thrust of Magnus’s hips and Alec was clenching around Magnus’s throbbing dick.

Not a moment later Magnus let out a deep, loud “Fuck,” as his own climax claimed him and he filled Alec up as he gathered up his clothing. “You know, if you want to do this again you should come see me. The theater department does have a bed you know.”

Alec was about to say something but as he looked over his shoulder Magnus was already out of the room and down the hall to his own classroom.

****************

Alec did eventually make it down to Magnus’s classroom after talking himself out of it a dozen times and then retalking himself into it a dozen more. It wasn’t that Alec didn’t want to be with Magnus or enjoy the company of another man while they were both stuck in this school all alone. It was just that Alec ready didn’t know what all of this would mean when they woke up next to each other after a long night of exploring one another’s body.

Alec had told himself for far too long that his heart wasn’t ready for another relationship right now because of everything with Raj but Alec couldn’t deny that there was something with Magnus, something he’d never had before, and he just didn’t know what the right move would be. If he pushed Magnus and told him he wanted to explore a relationship and Magnus didn’t want that it could destroy this thing that was budding between them.

“Alexander,” he heard his voice being called and spun around and spotted Magnus. Not that he expected anyone else. “If you keep walking up and down the hallway like that you are going to burn a path into the floor.”

“Sorry—” Alec mumbled mostly to himself “I overthink things sometimes.”

“and pray tell Alexander,” Magnus asked cheerfully. “What was it that you were overthinking exactly?”

“It’s stupid really—I was just thinking about maybe this thing between us. I don’t know maybe if when we got out of here you know when all the snow melts maybe you and I could go on an actual date? Or something like that?”

“I would actually like that very much,” Magnus said simply.

“Wait you do?” Alec asked confused “I thought you hated me.”

“I mean I do because you’re an ass and a prick, but I’ve seen you lightwood and you are nothing if not passionate about what you do. So maybe if I can let go of my prejudices and you can do the same then maybe we could build something special.”

“I like the sound of that,” Alec musses softly as Magnus made two quick strides across the room and their bodies were pressed against one another.

Alec walked them back into Magnus’s classroom and slowly they explored one another’s body. Unlike before which had been fun and rushed and just a good fuck this was something more it was something new and Alec couldn’t help that odd feeling that his life would never be the same as it was before that night they spent under the covers of the small bed in the back room of the theater. 

Just as the two were about to doze off Magnus murmured “I think Luke likes your mother.”

  
  



End file.
